


Gay for Comics

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cheesy, Fan Comics, Flirting, Gallavich, Geeky, M/M, Nerdiness, Nerdy Mickey, Oneshot, Sexual Tension, Strangers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Mickey owns a comic book store





	Gay for Comics

**Author's Note:**

> Random oneshot based off a pic...idk why this happened but it did lol

Gay for Comics  
(Gallavich oneshot)

Ahh, Comics. Mickey loved everything about them, even though he would prefer to call them graphic novels because that's what they were. Stories with unique and incredible pictures to make the reading experience so much better. Most people had a hard time thinking about what they read, trying to picture it, but comics, that was taken care of for you. 

Most of his customers knew what was up. They knew every issue, every place setting, what was coming out, or what the vintage ones were worth. They were the shit, he actually liked his regulars. And not all of them lived in their parents basement. Not all of them were men, and all of them knew he had the hook up to the latest supply. 

But every now and then, he got those who had no fucking clue what they were doing. Either they wandered into the store for kicks, or to pretend to like them, and ended up not knowing what to pick or where to start. Just like his latest customer. 

About an hour ago, a giant red headed mother fucker walked into his store. Mickey had been organizing his new shipment when he walked in, he glanced up, adjusting his glasses and prepared to say his usual grouchy greeting when he got a look at him and suddenly he was speechless. The fucker was gorgeous.

Instead, he kept working, happy the store was dead for the moment as red looked around like a man in a lingerie store. Wide-eyed, afraid to touch anything, too embarrassed to ask what he was after. It was comical and Mickey enjoyed watching him freak the hell out silently. 

Red moved around the stacks, flipped his incredible long, skilled fingers through the rows, searching. Mickey had to look away a few times; when he fingered the comics, when he stood on his toes to reach something off the top shelf and his shirt rode up enough to have Mickey nearly walking into a door. Or when he bent down, those long legs split wide, Mickey had to silently hum the Superman theme song and take his glasses off for his cock to ease up.

It was a fucking nightmare.

But after an hour, Mickey was a little agitated. Red still hadn't left and he didn't seem like he was in a hurry. That was a problem. Maybe it was time to offer his assurance, help this guy out and get home gone before he did something stupid like proposition him…it was tempting.

"Badass Comics huh?" Red asked, looking around. 

Mickey smirked, alphabetizing comics silently. "Yeah, got a problem with that?"

Red nodded. "Yeah, the place is empty except you and me." He tapped his fingers against the counter top, looking over. "Anyone home?"

God, this guy didn't know it was his store. That made it so much more fun. Mickey made his way away from the bulk of the comics, watching Red look for someone, him. "Yeah, pretty lazy huh?" He joked, wondering if this pretty boy was as sweet as he looked or pretended like most people did.

"Kinda dead in here," Red defended as he looked around, then drew his eyes back to the only guy with him. "Guess maybe they're taking a break?"

Mickey moved up to the counter, far enough away from Red but close enough to know this guy was sexy all over. Red also wasn't shy. Mickey could feel the heat from his eyes, looking at him from head to toe and back again. 

"You seen anyone?" Red asked, glancing away, then back again. 

Mickey crossed his arms, shaking his head no. "Just you red. But I spend a lot of time here. Need help finding anything?" 

God, he was flirting. Cheesy shit, recognizable shit but he couldn't help it. He liked the way this guy was looking at him. 

Red smirked. "I might need some help." He glanced over his body, pausing at his black framed glasses first before continuing. "Nice tats."

Mickey glanced down at his arms folded across his chest but his tattoos were very bright and still visible from his stance. On the back of his left forearm, he had a tattoo of Harley Quinn in all her glory, ready for action. On the other arm, he had the Joker, smiling insanely, Hahaha floating in green above his head. Only two tattoos of the many he had, but those were in other places. 

"Thanks." Mickey smiled. "So, what are you looking for anyways?"

Red grinned and stepped closer. "Like comic book wise?"

The sexual tension between them was instant the moment they were in range of each other. Mickey knew his flirting wasn't helping, Red's tone and his smirk didn't help either. Maybe it was unavoidable. 

"Yeah," Mickey took a step forward, nearly groaning at this guys ability to make his entire body feel like it was on fire. A little surprised his glasses didn't fog up yet. "Comic book wise."

"Well, if that's what you mean, then yes. I need help." Red put his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "My little brother's birthday is this weekend. He's into comics."

Mickey nodded, amused. "And you're not?"

"Never really got into it," Red shrugged. "But this place is pretty cool. I might be able to get into it."

"It's easy to get into," Mickey licked the corner of his mouth, watching Red follow the movement. "If you know a few tricks."

This needed to stop. Mickey needed to tell this guy that he owned the store and stop fucking teasing him. He needed to help him find his brother a comic, then send him on his way, sexy comments and all. 

But that wasn't going to happen because it had been ages since Mickey liked one this sweet. Everything about this guy, Mickey wanted. And his dick was currently driving this shit, his brain and all reason took a back seat. 

"What tricks do I need to know?" Red asked, moving closer, eyeing his mouth. 

"Well, you gotta handle them carefully." Mickey smiled, biting his lip. "Even if they look a little rough on the outside, they need a delicate touch."

Growling, Red took that last step. "I can be delicate if that's what's needed." He looked down the length of his body, groaning. "But sometimes, things get a little rough and you need to adapt."

Fuck fuck fuck. This guy was good as he played along. Making that need he felt double, impossible to ignore. 

"I can adapt Red," Mickey glanced down, eyes drawn to his groin and the bulge he saw there. "But you know what they say; location location location."

"My name is Ian by the way, not Red." Ian smiled. 

"Ian," he tested the word and decided he still liked Red better. "I'm Mickey. How about we find what you need and deal with that location shit later."

Ian nodded, taking a step back. "As long as it happens later."

Mickey smirked. "It'll happen, trust me." He felt a shiver dance up his spine when Ian groaned softly and knew he wanted to hear the full power of it. "So, tell me about this kid."

"Little brother, turning 13 this Saturday. Hates toys, doesn't even like Legos."

Mickey gave a disgusted look that made Ian smile. "Who the fuck doesn't like Legos?"

Ian couldn't resist. "You still play with Legos Mickey?"

He nodded instantly. "Fuck yeah, naked with a beer hat on and a smoke between my lips." Green eyes widened and Mickey snorted, trying to hide his smile with the back of his hand. "Yes, I do."

"God damn," Ian put a hand through his hair. "Shit...what was I talking about?"

"Legos. Your brother." Mickey prompted, smirking. "Not me naked."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say." Ian had to shake the image from his mind. "Yes, no toys or Legos, not even video games interest him. But he likes comics so here I am."

"Yeah, here you are." Mickey licked his lips, imaging what Ian might look playing with legos naked and it was enough to make his lower back ache. "Need more info Red. He into dick like you or tits?"

Ian snorted. "Tits for sure. Does that matter?"

Mickey nodded. "Matters a shit ton. Most of these comics have guys with bodies that need to be played on like an amusement park," he paused as Ian bit his lip. "Ya know, hard muscles in those tight little suits, grabbing each other."

Ian nodded, once again scanning his body. "Yeah, I'm good with the grabbing."

"But if he is into tits, that's a different section all together. Gotta look for chicks in tight outfits, instead of guys." Mickey nodded for Ian to follow. "That means no Superman or Batman, Spiderman is out too, Wolverine; which sucks cuz he wss fuckin ripped."

Ian chuckled. "Got a thing for muscles Mickey?"

Mickey glanced back, aware of the amount of muscle stacked on Ian's body and nodded. "Muscles are a must Ian, gotta have stamina too though." He stopped at a particular section and felt Ian step up behind him, pressing against his back and fuck, it felt good.

"Stamina is very important." Ian whispered in his ear, leaning in enough to catch an amazing smell coming off him.

Mickey turned, impressed when Ian didn't back off, which put them face to face and he had to glance up to meet his eyes. "We are getting off topic."

Ian nodded, staring at his lips. "We are, but I don't hate it."

Smirking, Mickey glanced down and Ian's eyes followed. "Yeah, I can feel how much you don't hate it."

"Get me back on topic then Mickey," Ian challenged and lightly bumped their noses together, feeling that tension grow between them. "Tell me all you know about the other gender of comics."

Ian backed up and Mickey turned again, trying to breathe actual air and not whatever the fuck that good smelling shit Ian wore. Even with Ian no longer at his back, Mickey could still feel him there. How close he'd been, the way their noses brushed together, how pink and soft Ian's lips looked and how bad he wanted to feel them.

"Well, if he is like every other nongay 13 year old boy, I'm sure he's into sex and gore and scary shit like vampires or robots."

Ian nodded, watching tattooed fingers flip through rows of comics. "Yeah, he likes vampires."

Mickey nodded and pulled out one comic in particular and turned to Ian, only to bump into his chest. His very big, very firm chest. He looked up and green eyes were already undressing him. First his shirt, then his jeans, boxers came off and suddenly he was naked in Ian's eyes. Being fucked hard into the bed and he fucking loved every single moment of that fantasy.

"Try this one." Mickey's voice was rough as he put the comic to Ian's chest.

Ian grabbed it, only looking away so he could see the comic in his hands. "Vampirella." 

Mickey nodded. "Badass bitch for sure. Half naked, big tits. Your brother would like it." Ian smiled. "And it's all about vampires, blood and evil. I could go into major detail but…"

Ian's eyebrows rose. "But?"

"But I'm trying not to be a total geek right now and I could spend hours and hours talking about it." Mickey replied honestly and Ian didn't even blink.

"Hours and hours talking about some badass vampire chick? I'm good with that." Ian wanted to reach out and trace the frames of his glasses. "And I'm kinda into that geeky shit."

Mickey's eyebrows rose. "Oh yeah? When did that happen?"

Ian leaned down, inches from his lips. "The second I walked into the store and saw you. I could tell you what I thought, but…" He trailed off with a smirk.

"But?" Mickey prompted, just like Ian had. 

"But it would take me hours and hours to tell you every single thing I want to do to you."

Mickey groaned, one of his hands going to Ian's shirt, pulling tight to bring him closer. "Location man, this isn't it."

"Just name the time and place and my ass is there." Ian gripped the shelf behind him, caging Mickey with his arms.

"That dick better be there too." Mickey groaned, feeling it against him. Fuck, he was big. "Tonight?"

Ian nodded leaning down until their noses touched again. "Where?"

"Meet me here, I know a place." Mickey almost went for it, that kiss. It would have been so easy but he knew he wouldn't stop at one. "And don't be late because I had plans."

Ian smiled as he backed up, trying not to rush this. "More naked letgo building?"

Mickey shook his head and walked them back over to the counter. "Legos are on the weekend. Week days, I sit around in my underwear and read comics all night."

Ian groaned, picturing Mickey wearing briefs, or a banana hammock, or a thong even. "Weekdays are fucking awsome."

Mickey grinned, pushing his glasses up his nose with one finger. "So now that we understand each other," he paused and moved behind the counter, seeing Ian's eyes widen. "Let's get that paid for so I can get some work done."

Ian shook his head and handed the comic over, along with his debit card. "Let me guess, you're the owner of Badass Comics?"

Smirking, Mickey proceeded to run his card and hand it back over. "Yeah, and I was on break when you walked in." He put the comic in a brown paper bag and handed it and the receipt over. 

Ian moved fast, nearly climbing over the counter, gripping him by the back of his neck and pulled him to his mouth. 

Mickey went eagerly, standing on his tiptoes as Ian kissed him. It was messy and rough, painful as the counter dug into his groin but so fucking good. He pulled Ian's shirt again, making him lean over. 

"Tonight." Mickey repeated as the kiss ended, leaving them panting and needy for more with slick lips and pounding hearts. "Bring the shit you need, I don't want to wait."

Ian nodded, taking a moment to bite Mickey's bottom lip before he spoke again. "I'll fucking be here."


End file.
